What's in a name
by Gray Skyed
Summary: Somewhat sappy 1x2. One chapter short story with hints at Wufei bondage  kidding!... mostly


Whats in a name-

I sat on the old square couch, my legs stretched out over the cushions, covering the small hole on the middle one. I had tried to get rid of it a few times, but Duo said it would be a horrible waste. I flipped through the pages of the paper, I had to special order it, since most places did the news online. But I prefered the look and feel of real paper, the old style print and black on a grey tinted white. Duo said this paper was a waste too, but I managed to find a recycling plant. The place was about an hour away by public transport, but I just waited until the stacks of paper were almost too much to carry, and Duo would always help me so I could put of the journeys for a long while.

Just as I turned another page I saw the wooden panel door open, letting Duo slip inside somewhat quietly with a smirk on his face. I knew that look. I lifted an eyebrow at him and he looked at me innocently before sitting in the old wingback floral print chair. It was another thing I wanted to get rid of, but Duo kept promising to get all the furniture re-upholstered on of these days. I didnt bother him about it too much, as I didn't look forward to either moving them, or letting a stranger in our house for long hours. I folded the paper in half, so I could see Duo but still have it in my vision. My voice had a hint of humor as I spoke "So what did you do this time."

Duo returned my question in a completely serious voice "I don't know what you are talking about". His sparkling eyes and the upturned corners of his mouth gave him away though. Before I could speak up again, another voice rang out through the house. "Maxwell! You are dead!". Wufei had moved in with us after a serious incident with his job. He worked for the Preventers, and had long and tedious missions, sometimes coming home running on nothing but sheer determination to keep moving. He had passed out at his apartment once, falling down the stairs, winding up in the hospital for weeks with a serious concussion, pulled muscles, and broken bones. After that, Duo and I agreed he would live with us, and we would make sure he was safe during his down time.

My lover lived to pull pranks on Wufei, he liked getting a rise from the warrior, and I think it was a way to help Wufei wind down as well. But I started to notice something odd in their bantering. Wufei had taken to calling Duo by his first name, except when he was really temporarily pissed off. Everytime he shouted the name Maxwell though, I could see my love flinch. This time was no exception. I had thought maybe it was his regret for the prank and maybe feeling he pushed Wufei too far. But still the pranks continued, so that clearly was not it. I had hoped things would alter with time, but the flinch seemed to be growing everytime his last name was used.

Today I decided I would find out why. "Duo, why do you look upset everytime Wufei says your last name." He looked at me astonished, as if he had not expected me to notice. Then he scratched at his upper arm, a nervous habit of his. I knew he would not open up so easily, so a little prodding was necessary. "I know you got your last name from the priest who took you in, after Solo died. But, it seems to be a sore spot to you."

It took a few deep breaths before his voice came out wavering "I can never repay Father Maxwell for what he did for me, and I am honored to have his last name... but. The Maxwell orphanage had been there for a long time before me, there had been hundreds of thousands of kids just like me. Any kid that went through there without a last name, was given the name Maxwell. Having a last name when you entered the orphanage was almost unheard of. None of the kids I knew had their own last names. I feel so torn. I want to keep my name as an honor to Father Maxwell, but at the same time, I feel like I am just another name in the sea. Just another Maxwell among the masses of Maxwell's out there. I wasn't anything special at the orphanage, there were hundreds of kids, but Father Maxwell was special to me, how can I give up his name."

I shook the paper slightly, building up the courage for what I was going to say next. "Well, how about we make it Yuy-Maxwell? When we get married." He laughed slightly, a wistful look overtaking his face. "You are so cute sometimes Heero." That wasn't a yes or a no. So I cleared my throat and tried again "So how about it?". He looked a little puzzled then. "How about what?" I put the paper down, setting my feet back onto the floor so I was facing him directly. "How about getting your name changed to Yuy-Maxwell?". I saw his shoulders lift up and down in a small shrug. "Sure, we can do that when we get married.

" I threw on my biggest, smuggest smile then. "Good so its set, tomorrow at 10 AM at the court house." His whole body froze then and he just stared at me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a simple black box, with a platinum band inside. His fingers shook as he grasped it and opened it, swallowing the lump in his throat. He stared at me in disbelief and now I felt the pressure was on me.

"You know, Yuy wasn't my real name, neither was Lowe before that. I dont have a special name either. But I think, if we put both of our ordinary names together, we can end up with something special, and meaningful." Next thing I knew I was pressed up agains the back of the couch with Duo's lips sealed over mine. We broke apart panting and brushed a loose strand from his face. "You know we are going to need at least one witness." I saw that mischievious smirk return. "Don't worry Ro, I will pounce Wufei in the morning and tie him up." I chuckle softly "You do realize he will have us arrested for kidnapping." He rolled his eyes "We will be on our honeymoon, and by the time we come back he will be over it."

I licked my lips and pulled him in for another lip searing kiss. I doubted we would have to tie Wufei up, he would probably give Duo an odd look when he asked, then nod an affirmative. If not, then we would resort to tying him up, he would forgive us, after all, he owed us back payment for all our babysitting.


End file.
